


Green

by Bronzeflower



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And that's all you can really ask for, Bc that's v important, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I mention consent?, Dirty Talk, Dom Luffy, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Humor, I have no idea what I am doing but I am trying my best, Let's be honest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Law, To some degree I think, Top Monkey D. Luffy, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy and Law have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Luffy and Law are using the Red Light-Green Light form of asking for consent. Like Green is "I'm good, keep going", Yellow is "I'm slightly uncomfortable but don't really want to stop", and Red is "Stop."
> 
> I decided to use this method when I was too lazy to come up with a safe word. (even if they weren't going to use it in the story, just shush. it's the thought that counts)

“Hey, you okay?” Luffy asks as he peppers kisses all over Law’s face.

“I’m, I’m green.” Law says. His hands are tied onto the headboard of the bed, and he’s not wearing a shred of clothing.

Luffy hums in acknowledgement as he begins to kiss Law’s neck. Law tilts his head to allow the straw hat wearing pirate more access to his neck.

Law bites back his pants and moans, and soon Luffy stops biting and licking Law’s neck to pout at him.

“Why’d you stop?” Law tries to tilt his head more to encourage the younger pirate to keep going.

“Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwww.” Luffy whines, still pouting. “You’re not making any noise.”

“You never said I had to.” Law responds.

“But I like the sounds you make.” Luffy answers. Law can feel his face burning, but he can’t bring his hands down to cover his face.

“Well then, I guess you’re going to have to try a little harder.” Law challenges, and Luffy grins in a way that leaves Law feeling hot, bothered, and mildly concerned.

Luffy gives Law a quick peck on the lips, causing Law to frown.

“What? Do you want another kiss?” Luffy questions.

“Yes.” Law replies.

Luffy complies, but the kiss is still short, although a bit longer than the previous one.

Luffy pulls back and giggles.

“Are you pouting?” Luffy asks, smiling still on his face.

“No.” Law denies.

“Oh my god! You are so cute.” Luffy coos.

“Shut up, and kiss me properly, god damn it!” Law snaps.

“What’s the magic word?” Luffy teases.

Law mutters something under his breath.

“Laaaaaawwwwwww! I can’t hear you.”

“Please, kiss me properly.” Law repeats.

Luffy kisses Law again, but this time with tongue, and Law hums in appreciation.

After a little bit, Luffy decides to play with Law nipples, causing Law to moan into the kiss.

“You okay?” Luffy asks as he pulls away from the kiss.

“Green.” Law answers.

Luffy puts his mouth to work on one of Law’s nipples while one of his hands goes to play with the other one. However, Law is still being stubbornly silent.

“Laaaww.” Luffy pouts. “You’re still being quiet.”

“And you’re still wearing too many clothes.” Law retorts.

Luffy responds by removing his cardigan, giving Law a very nice view of Luffy’s chest.

Luffy resumes his ministrations on Law’s nipples, except he attaches his mouth to Law’s neck.

Law was struggling in his attempt to not make noise when Luffy bites him on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

“Luffy!” Law shouts. The pirate in question grins.

“Gotcha!” Luffy says. His hands begin to wander over Law’s chest, but his mouth stays firmly on Law’s neck.

Law briefly wonders about Luffy’s fixation on his neck today as Luffy adds another hickey to the growing collection.

“Still green?” Luffy inquires when he stops his attack on Law’s neck.

“Still green.” Law confirms. Luffy gives Law another quick kiss on the lips before bring his mouth down onto Law’s chest while his hands begin to roam over Law’s thighs.

“Ah!” Law cries out when Luffy squeezes his thighs. God damn Luffy and his knowledge of Law’s sensitive spots.

“You know, for someone who refuses to make any noises, you sure are pretty sensitive.” Luffy says.

“Shut uuuuuuuuaa-ahhh!” Law moans. Luffy’s mouth has traveled to his thighs now. His stupidly sensitive thighs.

And Luffy is also completely ignoring Law’s dick, which is currently in desperate need for attention.

“Ahhh! Lu-Luffy!” Law cries out.

“Yes?” Luffy grins mischievously before going back to kissing and biting Law’s thighs and being so, so close to Law’s cock, but is pointedly doing absolutely nothing to it.

“Nnnnnngh…ha…Luf-Luffy!” Law attempts to pull down his arms so that he could at least muffle his moans, but his arms were still bound, so he couldn’t even touch the boy that is currently between his legs.

“What would you like me to do, Law?” Luffy smiles up at Law in a way that make Law feel like the sexiest thing in the entire universe.

“I…” Law didn’t really think that he could speak in a coherent fashion right now.

“Would you like me to kiss you?” Luffy starts out innocently. “Kiss you everywhere, worship you, treat you like a god. Or perhaps you want me to feel you. To have only my touch bring you to your knees. Or maybe,” Luffy’s mouth is right next to Law’s ear. “Just my voice.”

Law is going to punch him. Punch him in his stupid, sexy face, but he couldn’t because his hands are tied.

“You can still kick me.” Luffy laughs. Apparently Law had said that out loud.

So, Law kicks Luffy. Right in the face. And Luffy falls off the bed.

“Woah!” Luffy shouts as he falls, but then he gets up laughing.

Law is also laughing.

“This is ridiculous.” Law finds himself saying.

“Torao..ha…we’re supposed to be having sex.” Luffy laughs.

“Your fault for teasing me.” Law counters.

“Shishishi!” Luffy laughs, and then he practically swallows Law’s dick.

“Holyfuckingshit!” Law shouts. Leave it to Luffy to just do something completely unpredictable. Like sucking Law’s dick right after falling on the floor.

Law’s nails dig into the palms of his hands, and his toes curl in pleasure.

“Fuck! Ah-ahh! Luffy!” Law curses.

Luffy hums as he sucks Law’s cock, and the vibrations send pleasurable sparks up Law’s spine.

“L-Luffy! I’m g-going to-” And Luffy gets off of Law’s dick. Law groans in frustration.

“Are you still green?” Luffy asks.

“Of fucking course I’m still green, you fucking tease!” Law shouts. “Now get your dick inside me before I kick you again, and if you dare forget the lube, I will remove your penis!”

“No, you won’t. You like my dick too much.” Luffy points out, grabbing the lube.

“I still have the power to remove it and have it still work.” Law counters.

“Fair enough.” Luffy pours the lube onto his fingers. “You did take my heart after all.”

“I, uh, shit, Luffy, I,” Law sputters, and Luffy puts on of his fingers into Law’s asshole. “Fuck! That’s cold!”

“Shishishi! Sorry!” Luffy apologizes, moving his finger in and out of Law. It soon warms up, and Luffy adds another finger. Law moans in response.

“You know, I can use Gear Third on my dick.” Luffy comments.

“For the, ah, s-sake of my aaahh, ass, don’t.”

“Fine.” Luffy adds a third finger to the ones up Law’s ass.

“Thank, thank god.” Law pants as he tries to get Luffy’s fingers to fuck him deeper.

“Fuck! Luffy!” Law yells. “Please...a-ahh…Lu…”

“Please what?” Luffy questions, still pushing his fingers in and out of Law.

“You know.” Law tries to glare Luffy, but that’s kind of hard to do when someone has three fingers up their ass.

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it.” Luffy whispers right next to Law’s ear. Law’s breath hitches.

“I, I, ah, s-said it earlier.” Law says.

“Did you now?” Luffy licks the shell of Law’s ear and slows his fingers down. “I think I forgot. Please remind me?”

“Lu-Luffy.” Law moans. “I… please… fuck! Shit! Ahhh….”

“Come on, Law.” Luffy says. “I know you can do it.”

“Fuck me!” Law finally says. “Please, a-ahh, Luffy! Pl-please fu-fuck… me!”

“Alright, Law.” Luffy quickly kisses Law and pulls out his fingers.

Luffy removes his sash and pants and proceeds to trip in the process.

Law chuckles when Luffy manages to fall down onto the ground. Luffy gets back up and grins back at Law.

“You’re so pretty when you smile.” Luffy comments before slicking up his dick with lube while Law turns as red as a cheery once again.

Luffy lines up his dick with Law’s asshole and pushes all the way in. Law groans.

“Color?” Luffy asks.

“Ahh…yellow?” Law responds. “Just, just, stay there for a moment.”

Luffy, although he practically looks ready to burst, stays still while Law gets used to the feeling of Luffy’s dick up his ass.

“Okay, green. You can move now.” Law states, and Luffy places a kiss on Law’s forehead before moving.

“Oh god, shit!” Law shouts, as Luffy had no self-control. None whatsoever. And Luffy is practically plowing Law’s ass. “Jesus fuck!”

“Luffy!” And there is Law’s prostate, and Luffy attempts to hit it every time he goes in but occasionally misses.

“Oh god, Law! You feel so good!” Luffy rambles as he fucks Law.

Law attempts to grab at something, anything, but his attempts were in vain as he grabs at the air.

“Ohhh…Luffy!” Law moans, although his could barely be heard over Luffy’s.

“Law…Law!” Luffy moans. He starts pumping Law’s dick.

“I…Luffy! I’m…I’m going to…” Law shouts, and soon after, he cums. Luffy cums and few moments afterwards.

Luffy stays still for a minute before pulling out. Luffy stretches his arm to grab a towel to wipe off the two on them. He reaches up to untie Law and brings him down onto the bed.

Luffy takes Law’s hands and starts kissing all over them. From Law’s wrist where he had been bound to the tips of the fingers. He pays special attention to the angry red marks on Law’s palms where his nails were pressing down.

Once Luffy is satisfied, he puts down Law’s hands and starts kissing all over Law’s face.

Law blinks and smiles at Luffy. Luffy stops kissing Law to stare at Law and his beautiful smile.

“I love you.” Law says and kisses Luffy on the tip of his nose.

Luffy scrunches up his nose at the kiss, and Law laughs.

“No fair.” Luffy sticks his tongue out at Law.

“What’s no fair?” Law asks.

“I’m supposed to be the one being all lovely dovey and nice and romantic right now.” Luffy pouted. “I love you, too.”

“Hmmm. I love you more.” Law counters.

“That’s ridiculous!” Luffy declares.

“Why?” Law questions.

“Because we have to love each other equally!” Luffy proclaims. “That’s how this works!”

“Holy shit, I love you.” Law replies.

“And I love you just as much.” Luffy places a kiss on Law’s lips and snuggles up to Law’s chest.

When Law looks down, he finds that the younger pirate is already asleep. He smiles fondly, places a kiss on Luffy’s forehead and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was my first time writing smut, so I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
